


Intertwined

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bathtubs, Character Study, Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, Missing Scene, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: Percy was tired.Not in a I-just-died-and-was-brought-back, dead-to-the-world like he had been the last time he felt this way. (Gods, how long had it been since then? A few days? A week? A lifetime?)No, this was a bone-deep, how-in-holy-hell-am-I-still-alive? kind of tired.Spoilers for ep 81.The missing scene we all needed





	

**Author's Note:**

> THAT BATH SCENE HAD ME CACKLING
> 
> also I haven't been writing a lot because I've tried to go back to an old project (and if anyone has read my old RT fics they will probably know which one it is) and school you know? Also I'm doing the goodreads reading challenge and I am currently 3 out of 24 because I miss reading a lot and am making it up :D
> 
> I know a lot of people probably thought something _inappropriate_ ;) was going on before Vax walked in during that bath scene but I've been listening to Dodie Clark's ep and the songs are so sweet and really perc'ahlia and I've listened to Intertwined about a million times since it was uploaded so I wanted to write something soft and tender  <3
> 
> Title is taken from Intertwined by Dodie Clark (and I heavily encourage you to listen to her EP under the same name because I am actually in love with her <3 <3)

Percy was tired.

Not in a _I-just-died-and-was-brought-back_ , _dead-to-the-world_ like he had been the last time he felt this way. ( _Gods_ , how long had it been since then? A few days? A week? A lifetime?)

No, this was a bone-deep, _how-in-holy-hell-am-I-still-alive?_ kind of tired.

And as soon as he stepped through the Sun Tree, he felt an overwhelming sense of _peace_ crash over him.

Whitestone was alive. Whitestone still stood.

When he saw Cassandra, and when he pulled her into a hug just because he was covered in gross substances and she was his little sister, Percy felt more and more like the young man he was before Orthax. Just a bit taller. And a hell of a lot smarter.

And with a bigger family.

Kerrek looked around with an almost strange expression on his face, but he looked at peace. Maybe he was just tired from the fighting, maybe he was remembering something that they didn’t know about. Maybe Kerrek was just looking around this unfamiliar town.

The baths in Whitestone Castle were _huge_ compared to what they were used to on their travels, and they all took it in turns to soak off the aftermath of the battle.

Percy sat on the little wooden stool as he waited for his bath to reach the perfect temperature. He’d already peeled off his disgusting clothes and hadn’t even bothered moving them into a pile towards off to the side. The soft towel around his wait felt _strange_ on his skin now. A small table with exotic smelling salts and fancy soaps was set up beside the bathtub. He knew that his friends would probably steal them just so they could use them whenever they wanted. The thought didn’t bother him.

He thought about how, after they killed Raishan once and for all, the world would be saved.

Well technically, it was saved _now_. Thordak was dead and Raishan was far off some coast. The Chroma Conclave was gone from Tal’dorei. At least for now.

But  _‘for now’_ at least meant they could have a night to relax.

Someone knocked on the door and Percy looked up.

_“Percy?”_

Vex.

Percy stood from the stool and walked across to the door. Small wisps of steam began to rise off the surface of the bath. He pulled open the door enough for Vex to sidle into the room.

She wore a bathrobe and Percy had no doubt in his mind about her intentions. Her hair was hanging down her waist and there was a small smudge of dirt on her neck.

“The bath’s almost ready.” Percy said, as if they somehow had planned this.

“I’m on time then.” Vex said, smiling at him as if they _had_ somehow planned this.

Maybe they just knew each other too well to even have to know of the plan’s existence.

Vex stepped closer to the bath and dipped her fingers in the water. She stood up and Percy could only watch her with a small smile on his face. Her hand reached out to him and Percy walked over to her.

His wrapped his arms around her and Vex sank into the embrace.

They stayed like that for a moment. Percy kissed the top of Vex’s head. Vex gently traced a few of the scars along Percy’s sides.

“The water’s getting cold.” Percy said, gently detaching himself and taking a few steps away to allow her some privacy. Vex coughed to get his attention and let her robe gently slide off her shoulders as stepped into the bathtub with a cheeky wink towards Percy. He fumbled with his own towel and followed her in. There wasn’t any real reason for him to be flustered - they _had_ seen each other naked plenty of times before and they had had _sex_ already! - but Percy knew that he couldn’t hide the slight stumble as he let himself sink into the hot water next to her.

“Percy?” Vex asked.

“Yes, dear?”

“You have blood in your hair,” she smiled as she reached towards the cup set up amongst the soaps, “come here, darling.”

Percy spun as best he could in the restricted space and leaned back so he was sat up in front of her. Vex’s hand was warm as she gently tilted his head back and poured the hot water over his hair. Her touch was gentle as she leaned him towards her and began detangling all the matted knots.

Percy closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the feeling of Vex running soap through his hair. The muscles in his neck protested the angle but he didn’t dare move. Not until Vex poured the water over him again, using her hand to make sure it didn’t spill into his eyes.

He leaned into her and she closed her arms around him. The lenses of his glasses had fogged up and Vex couldn’t help but find it cute. Her hair was loose around her face and Percy could see that she must have brushed all the dirt out before she arrived.

 _“My God, you’re beautiful.”_ Percy said in a reverent whisper. Vex dipped her head and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“You should see who I'm looking at.” She said honestly, and Percy couldn’t help but think about how many people had complimented his looks and how many people had actually _meant_ it too.

He sat up and spun himself around. A little bit of water splashed over the edge but neither of them noticed.

Percy sat against the far edge of the bath and pulled Vex up to him gently. She winced at her aching muscles, trying to disguise it. But Percy knew her too well.

He grabbed one of the soaps - the one that smelled like pine and oak wood - and began to gently lather it up along her skin. Vex’s shoulders slowly relaxed under his touch as he massaged the soap and oils into her skin. He placed a kiss on her shoulder and she laughed as he spluttered against the taste of the soap.

The water from the cup sent shivers down her spine as Percy washed the soap off, running his hand along with it. As soon as she was clean, Vex twisted herself around so she was leaning on top of him and gently took his head in her hands. She rested against him and he wrapped one arm around her whilst keeping the other braced against the side so they couldn’t somehow accidentally dunk themselves under the water.

Vex kissed him softly and Percy could feel his heart stutter just as softly. He would never tire of her.

 _“I love you, Percival.”_ Vex whispered, thunderous in the quiet room.

“I love you too, Vex’ahlia.” Percy said, looking at her over the edge of his glasses. She looked just a little fuzzy but he could tell that she was smiling at him. “We should do this more often. It’s nice.” He said idly, a half-cocked grin on his face.

“That sounds like an invitation if I ever knew one.” Vex said, kissing him again just as gently and holding him just as lovingly.

Vex’s ear twitched and she pulled away from Percy, her expression filled with mild horror.

“What?” Percy asked, sitting up and slightly scared now.

“Vax- oh shit!” Vex hissed. She pulled in a deep breath a submerged herself under the surface of the water. Percy could feel her clinging to his thigh to keep herself below and barely had a second to compose himself before the door swung open and a naked Vax entered his bath.

Because, _of course_ he did.

And then Vax was talking seriously and all Percy could think off was Vex clinging to his leg and how she curled up behind his bent knees.

And then Vax was calling him his brother and he felt an ache deep in his chest. A deep, _deep_ ache as he thought of the faces he would never see again and the faces he never wanted to leave.

And then the talk of family abruptly changed into Percy looking away from Vax’s bare arse as he left, letting the door shut behind him.

And then Vex was surging out of the water, spilling water out onto the floor and gasping for air.

“I thought he’d _never_ leave.” She said. Her hair was sticking to her skin and she smoothed it back out of her eyes as she shook the water from her eyes.

And then there was a moment of silence before they caught each other’s eye and then they just _laughed_.

Percy should have known. Something that _ridiculous_ was always going to happen, no matter what.

Then again, it wasn’t like he would have had it any other way either.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [queenmoggy](http://queenmoggy.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you want to say hi :D


End file.
